Naruto Gone Wild
by Kiba Blackfire
Summary: Rated M for Yuri/Yaoi/Lemon and Language.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shipudden all rights reserved for its creator.**

**Author Note:**** Because Naruto has so many male characters I felt the need to bring an extra girl from the anime into the fiction to make up for the lack of female characters because of the 2 Boys to 1 Girl ratio. This is my first Yaoi/ Yuri/Lemon. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Please R and R ^_^**

Naruto Gone Wild

_ "The hell I have been threw because of that Orochimaru,"_ The woman bit her lip furiously drawing blood from her lip. She licked off the blood walking into the village hidden in the leaves hoping to escape the hell in the sound village. The woman's pinkish red hair that went down to her upper back, followed as she walked into the village. The woman wore a black hat that made it to where a small part of her straight hair went in between her eyes. She wore a black tank top to fit her feminine features well. She wore solid black pants with a silver flute in her back pocket. The pants also fit her figure well but slightly loose. Her sandals moved one after the other. The woman stopped in front of a hot spring house and let out a soft sigh of relief. _"Finally just what I need to relax a hot spring if I'm lucky I will have it all to myself." _ She walked inside heading towards the woman side setting what ryo she had left on the counter as she headed to her destination. She stripped down taking a look at her flute that longed to play but knew now that she was free she couldn't or she'd be forced back in the hell known as Orochimaru. He took care of her but he wanted more than just a daughter a woman to bear his children which wasn't something she intended. She set the flute down with her clothes and stepped into the hot spring releasing a sigh as her muscles found ease. She was alone in the hot spring which helped her in her relaxation process. _"You are free now but it hardly feels like a freedom. I thought I would be happier not sad when can I play my flute in peace is there such place on this earth."_ She closed her eyes. "Damn it all." She clenched her teeth. The grip eased as she focused on the thought of relaxation.

"Hey Sakura wanna go to the hot spring with me It will be fun." Ino smiled at her friend hoping she won't be going alone. Sakura was on Sasuke's lap feeding him ramen bored out her mind hearing Sasuke telling her how he is unkillable which annoyed after a while. Ino was standing at the front door watching as Sakura ran upstairs to get her stuff eager to go with Ino for some girl time. At that time Sasuke walked up to Ino prepared to kiss her lips which he missed only to notice she followed Sakura soon after. Sasuke wanted nothing more than a three way with Ino and Sakura because his reputation with the guys would make him sound like sex god. The only problem was Ino showed no interest after he went to Sakura. The girls left the house leaving Sasuke home. Soon after Naruto ran into the house with Kiba beside him both grinning.

"What do you guys want?" Sasuke looked at them as if he was pissed off; he mainly turned the look towards Kiba out of jealously.

"You tried to make a move on Ino again didn't you?" Kiba crossed his arms and laughed. "Sorry Sasuke but the only man to touch that woman is me." His voice was very cocky.

"Hey Sasuke we're going to the hot spring to play some hot spring volleyball wanna come?" Naruto pulled a plastic ball out. "You can brag about how you beat us." Naruto tried to tempt but it wasn't working till Neji came in on conversation.

"That's if the Uchiha has what it takes to win," Neji challenged. "After all Hyuga's are better." With that Sasuke ran upstairs and was ready in seconds. Ino gathered up the ladies while Naruto and Kiba gathered the guys for their rag tag game of volleyball. Surprising all the guys were game even Gaara and Kankuro wanted to play. As usual Ino got all the girls to go with her seeing as she is always fun to hang around she even got Temari and Hinata to go.

They all met up at the same place which left some questioning. Sakura grabbed Naruto by his jacket. "Are you planning on peeping on us cause I will crush that tiny nut sack of yours if you even so much as think about-" Ino cut her off freeing Naruto from her grasp because she was scaring the hell out of him. She had Kiba scared for him.

"Alright so why are you guys here?" Ino put her hands on her hips waiting for an explanation. Naruto still scared shitless threw Neji in the way to put up the demons known as females.

"Well we are playing volleyball we had no intention on peeping and I can assure that if they do I will be there to stop it." Neji assured the ladies knowing that's what they wanted to hear.

"Good now that has been dealt with ladies." Ino went inside with Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata.

"If are peeping and I catch any of you in the act death will be the least of your worries understand?" Temari gave the men an evil look that hardly made her seem human which frightened all of them. She walked into the spring house following the ladies.

"There goes my threesome." Sasuke walked inside.

"Shikamaru is Temari always like because if she is I feel for ya man." Kiba looked at Shikamaru with sympathy.

"She's only a cold hearted bitch 90 percent of the time nothing I'm not used to." Shikamaru walked inside with the rest of the guys except for Naruto and Kiba.

"Kiba maybe we should reschedule." Naruto suggested Kiba let out a sigh and grabbed Naruto by the ear walking inside.

The woman stood still looking at woman in the spring by herself sound asleep. Temari had to rub her eyes in order to believe it was the very woman she killed, Tayuya. The woman that was once crushed by trees was now in hot spring sleeping before her very eyes. "Im-Imposible." Temari finally managed to say after a few moments of staring. "I killed you."

"Wait that's the girl who," Ino looked at her. "She tried to kill Shikamaru didn't she?" Temari nodded. As if the bell rang Ino ran up to her enraged only to see Sakura beat her to the punch literally. Tayuya dodged the punch stopping Sakura's fist moments before she hit the ground.

"I am not here to fight, I only wish to relax now please leave me the fuck alone." She released Sakura's fist. "Just ignore my existence and go on with your damn miserable lives." Even though it was tough for Ino accept her existence she agreed convincing Sakura not to kill her.

"How did you come back?" Temari asked refusing to leave things as they were; she wanted her dead more than any of the women.

"Like I know all I know is I'm here now," Tayuya glared at Temari, the hatred was mutual. "It's none of your damn business either now stop asking me questions you make it impossible to relax." Tayuya drifted back into a deep sleep.

"Temari let's just leave it as it is," Ino tried to convince her she hated Tayuya too but it wasn't worth ruining their fun and relaxation since she hasn't proved herself as a threat. "We came here to relax and what good will killing her do she's already been punished. I want her to suffer for what she did to Shikamaru just as much as the next girl but there's no need to start trouble." Temari surrendered dropping her clothing followed by the rest of the woman. They walked into the spring sitting in a circle being sure leave Tayuya out of it.

The guys stripped down immediately and began playing volleyball. Naruto, Neji, Shino, Choji and Gaara were on one team while Kiba, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru and Kankuro were on the other team. Naruto and Kiba were team caption since they were both good at keeping order sometimes. Team Uzumaki had 2 points while Team Inuzuka had 3 points thanks to Kiba's skill when it came spiking the ball and sometimes Naruto's face in process. "Heads up Kiba," Shikamaru warned as Naruto hit the ball.

"Your mine," Kiba spiked the ball so hard it flew to the woman's side.

A ball flew from the men's side hitting Tayuya on the head. "Damn it all why can't I relax?" She grabbed the ball hurling it. It flew back on the guy's side.

"Thanks." She heard one them yell back. Steam came off her body boiling the water. Feeling bad for her the women let her hang with them hoping she'd be able to relax better. She joined the conversation forgetting about sleep. They were playing would you rather.

"Alright Lee serve it up to them well done," Kiba threw the ball to Lee. Lee kicked the ball and Choji hit it back. "Nice." Kiba gave Choji thumbs seeing that he own his team a point.

"Chubbies rule!" Choji yelled at the top of his lungs. Naruto gave Choji a high five dancing cause they are tied in score.

"My serve," Kiba threw the ball in the air and Sasuke hit it instead. The ball flew straight to Neji as if it was designed for him to hit it. Neji hit the ball scoring a point for Team Uzumaki. Naruto began dancing again as if doing moon walk.

"I hope you weren't being serious Uchiha." Neji smirked at Sasuke. "That was a pitiful serve."

"Sasuke don't ever do that again or I will throw into the piranha pool." Kiba pointed at the woman's side.

"I wanna go to the piranha pool." Kankuro frowned being the perve he is. Kiba gave Kankuro the ball.

"Just serve," Kankuro served the ball, Naruto hit back then Sasuke spiked it scoring a point for Inuzuka. "Go Uchiha." Kiba began dancing mocking Naruto.

"What was that Neji?" Sasuke smirked, Neji glared at him.

The woman heard yells and screams of the guys having a great time. "Sounds like they having a blast." Ino smiled.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata blushed making her love for him obvious.

"Your Mine," they heard Kiba shout hitting the over to their side, the ball hit Tayuya again.

"Damn you." Tayuya went to cross only to be stopped by Temari.

"Let's play with the guys for a bit." Temari suggested holding the ball.

"What do you mean?" Ino began getting intrigued by the harsh Temari.

"Well let's hold onto their ball and when they cross." Temari whispered in Ino's ear. Tayuya drawled her ear in and grinned.

"That would be kick ass." Tayuya smirked.

"We should so do it." Ino smiled in agreement. With that Temari held onto the ball for awhile while she told the others the plan. The plan freaked Hinata out but when she brought up that it would bring her closer to her beloved Naruto she agreed.

"Way to go Kiba." Naruto's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"My bad," Kiba blushed. "So who's getting the ball?" At that moment Temari's and Sakura's words entered their minds. All the guys stepped leaving Kiba the only one. "You guys suck, Neji use Byakugan and tell where the ball is." With Neji did, the moment he did an erection hit him like a speeding car.

Neji was witnessing Temari lustfully eating out Tenten hearing screams of pleasure from Tenten's lips. Tenten was squeezing Temari's breasts pulling soft moans from her lips. While Tayuya fingered her lower parts while roughly making out with Hinata whose breasts were be played with by none other than Sakura showing such envy of the huge sized breasts Hinata had. Moans escaped from every girl involved. Ino held the ball as to tempt them.

"Neji what's wrong?" Naruto poked Neji who froze in utter bliss; instinctively he began jerking off to what he had witnessed and was only getting better and better. Naruto noticed what Neji was doing and his mouth dropped. Neji was the purest of the guys and he was jerking off like crazy. In an instant all the guys bombarded the wall looking over. "I don't believe it."

"Hey boys if you want your ball you are going to have to cum and get it." Ino winked at them. Their mouths dropped as to what Ino was implying. As if they were summoned they jumped over the wall running into the masses of woman only to be stopped by Ino. Who Sakura began making out with in front of Sasuke. She stopped Sakura. "Not now sweetie mommy's busy." She spun the ball with one finger. "Don't you remember what you promised me Neji?" She frowned as if he hurt her feelings. He nodded. "Then why is your hand covered in cum?" She caught him dead in his tracks. "All of you should be ashamed of yourselves looking at us ladies while we are having some fun."

"I would like to be apart of your fun." Kiba offered, she smiled.

"I bet you would," She tossed the ball to Kiba, who caught it. "Now I got to teach you a valuable lesson but unlike most physical pain is not enough." She pulled Tayuya back by her hair interrupting her fun with Temari's snatch. "Isn't that right?" She nodded and Ino let her continue.

"Then how are you going to punish us?" Sasuke grinned looking for kinky fun.

"Well if you want in on our game then you have to convince us with those now throbbing penises." Ino pointed at Kiba.

"That won't be hard." Kiba went to kiss Ino, she stopped.

"Not with us with each other prove your man enough for this crowd." All the girls surrounded Ino licking her body as if she was some queen. With that being said Kiba pressed his lips against Naruto sucking hard on his tongue. Naruto enjoying ever minute of Kiba's attention, He mashed against Kiba's member seeing as if his was the longest he would be dominate over all.

"Well those two didn't take long at all." Ino was surprised how fast Kiba turned his attention to Naruto. "Don't the rest of you want in?"

"It would be a shame to see such masculine men turn down an orgy like this." Temari kissed Tayuya knowing Shikamaru's weakness for dominating females. Temari slid her tongue deep inside Tayuya exploring her mouth slowly.

"Damn it, Naruto make room." Naruto stopped grinding against Kiba's manhood so Shikamaru could start jerking off Naruto slowly but surely breaking the uncomfortable ness. Naruto began moaning within Kiba's kiss as Shikamaru brought bliss to his appendage.

"You may have them fooled but I refuse to partake in these actions." Neji turned his head. Ino snapped her fingers and Tenten pressed her lips softly against hers grinding their nipples together as Ino allowed Tenten to finger her wildly. Ino began moaning making sure Neji heard her pleas for more. Defeated Neji got in between Shikamaru and Naruto stroking Shikamaru's appendage turning Shikamaru on to the point he engulfed Neji's lips all the while speeding up the pace on Naruto's hand job. Sick of the same thing, Kiba broke the kiss and shoved Naruto's mouth on his throbbing manhood. Giving into Kiba's demands Naruto licked the tip of his length and engulfed Kiba's length swirling his tongue around Kiba's cock.

"Naruto," Kiba began thrusting liking what he was getting. Shikamaru leaned down proceeding to jerk off Naruto's appendage as Kiba let out howls. Neji lifted Shikamaru up sucking Shikamaru's manhood taking pointers from Naruto.

"They are good," Tayuya admitted. "What about the rest of you?" Sasuke looked at Ino and Sakura. Sasuke hit the ground and shoved his manhood inside Kiba's mouth only have it spit out.

"Only Naruto's may go in no one else." Kiba began spitting at the ground. "Hey Naruto think I am gunna bust." Kiba warned, Naruto nodded and released Kiba so he'd have stamina for the girls. With the switch of positions Sasuke made entrance. Kiba was sucking Naruto's family jewels using unique tongue movements that sent to Naruto to complete utter happiness. Sasuke was being sucked by Shikamaru who was now curious how Kiba could do such movements with his tongue. He couldn't even imagine the bliss Naruto was in. Neji was pressing his lips against Naruto's exploring the walls careful not mess with Kiba.

"Well we got five out of the ten." Tenten smirked. "Now to get the other five." They gave the non participants a flirtatious smile.

"Not to forget Kiba is on the verge of Cumming," Ino rubbed her chin. "I think he did well enough right ladies." She looked back at them.

"Let him finish Naruto and we can let him know seems Naruto is enjoying himself."

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs feeling a release Kiba eyes widened as to say wait. A moment before release Hinata tackled Naruto freeing him from Kiba. Kiba pulled out of the masses of males allowing Neji to take his place.

"Way to go Hinata." Kiba rubbed the side of his mouth. "Naruto, how does the new improved Inuzuka charm feel?"

"I like it a lot I want learn it," Naruto began to beg Kiba. "Please teach me?"

"Inuzuka's only, sorry Naruto." Kiba smiled at him patting him on the shoulder.

"Well congrats you two made the list." Ino smiled.

"Awesome." They said in unison.

"By the way thanks Hinata. Naruto smiled at Hinata, She blushed. Naruto and Kiba watched as some of the guys began joining in hoping to get what Naruto got. Only Kiba was capable of bringing that much pleasure. After awhile the woman were satisfied and began to join in. Ino having full dibs on Kiba pressed her lips roughly against his forcing him against the wall separating the boy's and girl's side. Satisfied by the interest Ino was showing towards the alpha male, Kiba forced his tongue inside Ino's mouth giving her a taste of his Inuzuka charm. His tongue moved around wildly in movements that could not be humanly possible, within the kiss Ino let a moan escape from her lips. Ino slid down his body kisses flow down Kiba's body the lower she got. Ino knew the only way she could match up to Kiba's excellence was to give him blowjob he would not soon forget. Knowing where Ino's mind set was Kiba let a grin out knowing he was going to enjoy the attention the blond planned to give him. She engulfed some of Kiba's manhood but not all in fear of choking, she played around with his cock with her tongue hoping to hear moans from the alpha male known as Kiba. Instead Kiba forced his whole length in her mouth, Ino gagged a bit until she was finally used to his size and proceeded finally hearing soft moans from Kiba as he begged for more. Kiba watched as Naruto was starting up on Hinata moving slowly towards his release. Naruto was only kissing her for now waiting for her to warm up to the attention he was giving her. He waited for Hinata to give into her lust. After a few minutes Naruto found his length being mashed on by Hinata. He let out a moan and forced Hinata against the wall beside Kiba who was still enjoying licking and sucking that was brought by Ino. Kiba noticed Ino stopping as she positioned herself on his cock. She had to know better than to think Kiba would let her take being as prideful as he is so he switched with her and smiled at Naruto.

"Watch and learn buddy cause this is how the pros do it." Kiba began to thrust his entire length inside reaching parts of her that sent moans from lips as she called his name for more. Kiba delivered the attention to her over and over again. Naruto followed Kiba's lead forcing his length completely inside Hinata breaking her innocence. He followed in the same rhythm as Kiba in return Kiba gave him a thumb up. Naruto realized the moans from Hinata were equal to that of Ino but the screams much lower as she called his name which made him happy. Kiba increased his pace on Ino to test Naruto. Naruto did the same with Hinata. Naruto wasn't doing half bad for his first time with a woman. Kiba wanted to make sure Naruto left a good impression for his first time. He left Naruto focusing more on Ino that way he could pull out before he shot juices into Ino which wanted to but he wasn't ready for consequences considering none of them were prepared for the actions they were doing now. Feeling his release Kiba pulled out of Ino which gravely upsetted her. "Sorry but you know as well as I do what will happen if one of us don't stop." Kiba kissed her as to say thank you moments after kiss Ino whistled at that moment Tayuya and Sakura showed up. Sasuke was upset because of Sakura's disappearance as he was about to make his move. Both woman knew why they called by Ino without hesitation Sakura restrained Kiba throwing him to Tayuya who restrained him from behind her back towards the wall. She grinned Kiba who was in shock by what Ino was about to do to him. Naruto looked over to see his friend in trouble but couldn't do anything because Hinata toke charge forcing him against the wall.

"Now here's the divine punishment," Tayuya smirked. "You had the nerve to peep on us because you wanted to have sex with us well you got what you longed for now you must suffer the consequences of chance." Naruto's eyes grew in size as he looked at Hinata.

"Wait a minute you girls didn't take," Naruto gulped, "Birth control?" He finished they shoke their heads. "So if I," They nodded. "Hinata please get off I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility." Naruto confessed but she ignored him and proceeded to move Naruto's length inside her. "There's a chance right?"

"Very slim one but yes there's a chance you won't turn out as a father." Ino smiled at Kiba. "Now where were we?" Kiba gulped as Ino positioned herself on Kiba's manhood and moved him in and out of her. Kiba went to scream to where Gaara, Choji, Shino and Kankuro could hear on the boy's side where they were playing volleyball but Tayuya engulfed his lips with hers. Sasuke went to run seeing that he was put in a trap only to be caught by Sakura who immediately began to screw Sasuke. Neji tried to escape but Tenten had him occupied. Lee tried to escape but Tenten had him occupied by her mouth on his appendage. She covered Neji's mouth so no cries for help could be heard. Shikamaru didn't bother to escape he was enjoying the attention Temari was providing to his manhood. He was relaxed as Temari moved his cock in and out of her. Kiba and Naruto tried to fight. Tayuya made it rather difficult for Kiba and Naruto didn't want to hurt Hinata in the process of escaping because he did love her. They looked as they noticed Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee all found their release and it was down to them and Sasuke. Sasuke was on the verge of busting that they were aware of. Kiba heard Naruto gulp and knew what that meant.

"Hinata," Naruto screamed as he released inside then immediately started to cry for help but Hinata quickly covered his mouth feeling bad about what she did but she wanted to make sure her and Naruto were together. This was the only way to ensure it. Naruto grew weak and fell to his knees. Kiba began to freak seeing as he was the last one and he didn't have much longer till he reached his climax. Kiba began fighting but Tayuya's hold on him was too much for him to fight while he was being fucked by Ino in his attempt to fight he released. Tayuya felt him weaken she looked at Ino who got off and Tayuya released him.

"Naruto-Kun," Hinata watched as she saw the broke look on Naruto's face. Naruto hit the ground regretting ever crossing that wall.

"Tayuya maybe your plan was a little too harsh." Ino looked at Tayuya she looked at the guys.

"Well you said you wanted to be with Kiba now you have him," Tayuya crossed her arms looking at Ino response. "Sakura wanted a child with Sasuke now she has a chance for it," She looked Sakura. "Hinata wanted Naruto now she has him," She looked at Hinata. "Tenten could decide between Lee and Neji now the man who shot inside her will be the man she chooses which I believe is Neji." She looked at Tenten who nodded back. "Temari wanted a child with Shikamaru now she has a chance." Tayuya looked at all the guys. "They got laid and got taught a valuable lesson so it's a win-win."

"You are evil," Kiba stood up glaring at Tayuya. "You planned to have us raped that's just evil."

"It's not rape because you wanted it or you would have stayed on your side." Temari crossed her arms. 'So don't act like the victim." Kiba looked at Ino majorly upset.

"You put me threw that just because you wanted to be with me," He glared at her. "If you wanted to be my girlfriend all you had to do was say something I would have asked you out after all I did lose my virginity to you."

"Yeah well it's not my job to tell you," Ino argued. "You are supposed to know that I care about especially after I slept with you or are you just that clueless?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Well okay maybe I was clueless," Kiba blushed. "That doesn't make what you did okay. Besides it's not exactly my fault when you are miss popularity and I'm well not so popular." Kiba let out a sigh. "Well since I know now and I don't really have a choice, do you want to be my Girlfriend?"

"Sure," Ino embraced Kiba. "I am sorry about what I did I know it was wrong was wrong but I wanted you so badly. I felt like it was the only way." He patted her on the head.

"It's okay if I'm the results will come out negative and if not then I guess I'm going to have to be a dad as much as I know I'm not ready." Kiba frowned, Naruto elbowed him.

"I bet I make better dad than you." Naruto teased. "After all it could b fun having little Uzumaki's running around causing mischief just like there old man." Naruto pointed at himself. "Believe it." Hinata began contemplating whether or not Naruto was father material based upon his last comment.

"I swear if your kids have that believe it catch phrase I will make you wish they didn't." Tayuya threatened the others laughed.

"Who knows Naruto maybe your right it might be fun," Kiba began looking at the situation differently now. "Well at least you know my kids are going to be causing as much mischief as yours."

"I hope not or mommy may ground them for life then punish their idiot father." Ino glared at him. Her blue green eyes looked like burning nitrous oxide which made Kiba shake in fear.

"They'll probably be partners in crime," Tenten smiled. "What do you think Neji?"

"I think my kids are going to avoid their kids because father does not like mischief." Neji crossed his arms the gang laughed at his response knowing it was most defiantly true. The group that was playing volley ball returned and told them the score which was Uzumaki 20 and Inuzuka 5. Considering there were three members in Uzumaki and only one Inuzuka. The outcome ticked Kiba off a little since his team winning at the start but he had Ino there to comfort him.

"Hey Naruto you going to ask Hinata out or what I know I taught you better than that." Kiba looked at Naruto slightly disappointed. Hinata turned red since Kiba brought it up. Naruto cleared his throat preparing to speak everyone gathered around the two.

"Hinata would you like to be my Girlfriend?" In an instant Hinata blushed. Kiba gave Naruto a disappointed look knowing he could be way more romantic than that.

"Ye, yes." Hinata answered. The group busted out saying finally in unison sick of the dog and cat chase those two had going on for years. For the remainder of the tome they talked about what there kids would be like if they were to have them bringing up a bunch of laughs.

They turned towards Tayuya who had no where to go she may have returned but she returned without a purpose she was alone. They figured it would be best if they forgave her for her past mistakes the woman was suffering enough, they agreed that she should join the Leaf village as Chunin like them. Ino made the group agree that they would vouch for her and help her deal with Lady Tsunade a much bigger demon to deal with than any of the people who wanted her dead. For the first time in a long time Tayuya was happy. Smiles were able to form on her face once more. Tayuya had found a place where she can once again play her flute a place she could now call home. Tayuya closed her eyes drifting into another deep sleep. _"Such a place does exist." _

**End Note:**** I hope you enjoyed reading the fiction because I plan to start a sequel based off this idea. So if liked reading this fiction stay tuned because you love the next one. Please Read and Review because I value the reader's opinion. ^_^**


End file.
